


When Time Comes

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication Failure, Cotton Candy Fluff, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, JUST, M/M, Maybe 60s or 70s, New York City, No Elevator Sex, Post-Break Up, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, Untimed Modern AU, everything, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: “Hold the lift!” he called as one set of doors slid shut and he just managed to squeeze inside, sighing with relief as he pushed the button for the 15th floor and turned to the only other occupant of the elevator. When he did, his heart nearly stopped.Leaning in the far corner was the one man he'd never expected to see again, someone he wasn't sure he wanted to see again.“Hello, John,” James Flint said softly and John sucked in a breath, torn between turing around and ignoring him or punching him in the face.“Hi,” he finally said quietly, the lights flashing behind them as they passed the 6th, 7th, 8th floors.“You look good,” James said quietly, his hands tight on his briefcase, his knuckles white.





	When Time Comes

**Author's Note:**

> silverflint for 1: “If you had asked me to stay, I would’ve.” the bonus round is if you can fit in #62: “Please, don’t cry.” >:)
> 
> I have been meaning to write one of these for SO long. The need to do this finally turned into something I could use, and this prompt helped it along.
> 
> Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the SilverFlint Trapped-in-an-Elevator-Angsty-Fluffy-Smut AU!

John ducked out of the rain, flicking the button on his umbrella and shaking it off on the carpet before putting in the umbrella bin to the side of the revolving doors and stepping onto the marble, his shoes clicking as he headed for the elevator bank. He was late, as usual, the New York City traffic and the rain meaning that even though he left with an extra hour to get to his meeting, he was nearly five minutes late already.

“Hold the lift!” he called as one set of doors slid shut and he just managed to squeeze inside, sighing with relief as he pushed the button for the 15th floor and turned to the only other occupant of the elevator. When he did, his heart nearly stopped.

Leaning in the far corner was the one man he'd never expected to see again, someone he wasn't sure he wanted to ever see again.

“Hello, John,” James Flint said softly and John Silver sucked in a breath, torn between turing around and ignoring him or punching him in the face.

“Hi,” he finally said quietly, the lights flashing behind them as they passed the 6th, 7th, 8th floors.

“You look good,” James said quietly, his hands tight on his briefcase, his knuckles white.

“I have an interview at Pendragon, they want to hire me to write for one of their magazines,” John said and James nodded. Pendragon was a newspaper and magazine company that published half the print in New York and a quarter of the rest of the country.

“I'm working on the top floor now,” James said quietly.

John nearly groaned. They were going to be working in the same building? Great. Of all the places in New York, the dozens of buildings, companies, publishers and law firms, (James was a pro-bono children's rights lawyer) they had to end up in the same damned building. John wanted to scream.

The doors opened on floor 15 and John stepped back, his eyes never leaving James'.

“Well...” he said quietly.

“Good luck,” James said as the door slid shut and John nodded, taking a breath, gathering himself, and pushing the whole encounter from his mind. He was late as is.

As his luck would have it, he got the job.

\- - -

Three uneventful months passed and John didn't run into James again, for which he was grateful. He moved into a new apartment with his signing bonus, actually bought this one instead of renting it, he bought new suits for the many parties he was forced to attend as a now high profile writer, and he didn't think about James. At all.

It was late October, after 10pm when he was leaving, yawning as he pulled his tie loose, coat slung over one arm and briefcase dangling from his fingers when it happened again. The elevator doors slid open and there was James, the only other occupant. John sighed, too tired to wait for another elevator, and stepped inside. James nodded but didn't say anything, for which John was thankful. He was halfway through contemplating what he was going to pick up for dinner on the way home when the elevator jolted and slowed, coming to a stop between floors as the lights winked out and outside the sound of thunder shook the building.

There was a sound of shuffling behind him and the whizz and click of a lighter wheel and then the elevator was filled with a faint glow. James' red hair shone in the light of the flame and John looked away, at the dark control panel. He picked up the phone receiver, hearing nothing but static. With sigh he put it down again, dropping his briefcase and coat to the floor, sliding down against the wall, eyes closed and knees tucked close so he can rest his elbows on them. He winced after a minute and stretched out his left leg, fingers digging in the muscles of his thigh. He's just glad he's not claustrophobic.

Across the elevator, James watched him, mirroring his position against the wall, and neither of them spoke. Finally, John cracked an eye open.

“Put that out, we may need it later. You don't want to use up all the lighter fluid.” He sees James frown briefly before it goes dark.

“Are you alright?” James asked, his voice disembodied in the lack of light. John sighed, nodding even though he can't be seen.

“It's been a long week,” he admitted quietly. It's Friday night...there's the potential they'll be stuck here all weekend. It could get embarrassing quickly, but he refuses to think about it.

“How's the job?” James asked and John sighed.

“Exhausting, but rewarding I suppose...” he said it softly, trailing off. He doesn't want to talk, he doesn't want any of this. Any minute now he knows what James is going to say.

He doesn't.

It's silent for an hour, maybe two, the only sounds are the sounds of their breath and the lighting and thunder and rain as the storm rages outside. It's growing colder in the elevator and eventually John shrugs his jacket back on, clamping his teeth together so they don't chatter. He can't stop it forever and soon they start to click as he shivers. The lighter whirls and he squints in the sudden light, seeing James watching him with concern. He glares, but that doesn't stop James from shuffling over, pressing the right side of his body to John's left, draping his long wool coat over both of them before he flicks the lighter out again.

“Don't be stubborn,” James says quietly to the dark. “I know you hate me, but you don't need to freeze in here.”

“I don't hate you,” John sighed after a long silence. “I never did.”

“Then why did you-”

“Leave?” John asked, cutting off James' surprised question. He laughed darkly, leaning against James for a little extra warmth, the muscles of his thigh cramping under the edges of his false leg. He must wince because then James' hand is over his, rubbing at the muscles and warming them as John sighs.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “I left because...well...you didn't seem like you needed me. And you didn't ask me to stay.”

“Should I have?” James asked softly. “You seemed so unhappy.”

“It wasn't that,” John frowned, turning his head and burying his face against James' neck, the familiar scent overwhelming him. “You had your career and I was just...a cripple who wrote newspaper columns. I never thought I was enough for you.”

“John...” James said, his hand finding John's and squeezing tightly.

“If you'd asked...I suppose I would have stayed,” John sighed.

“You suppose?” James whispered and John groaned.

“Alright. I would have stayed. I just...I wanted you to ask me. I wanted you to...admit it. I knew you cared but...I needed to hear you say it,” he said weakly. “I'm sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry,” James said, his voice rough. “I'm sorry I couldn't...I loved you so much John. I still do, I think about you ever day. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you.”

John chuckled weakly against him, their arms finding one another as they held each other tightly. John had just opened his mouth to speak again when the lights flickered on and they began to move.

They stood stiffly, James helping John to his feet, brushing his thumb over John's cheek before they stepped apart as the doors opened.

“Come home with me?” James asked as they stepped out into the rain, looking for a cab. John looked at him for a long time then he nodded, following James into the cab he managed to hail.

The lights were flickering again as they stumbled into James' apartment, soaked through from the rain and shivering. They dropped their briefcases, coats, and shoes in a pile in the entry way and James took John's hand, tugging him into the bedroom and to the master bathroom with the large walk in shower. They had picked this place out especially because of John's leg, back when they had moved in together and John was struck by how strange it was that nothing felt out of place as he let James strip him slowly, hands gentle and with no intent.

“Come on,” James whispered, cold skin pressed against his as he fiddled with the shower, getting it warm for both of them as he urged John in, sinking to his knees to unbuckle his false leg and slide it off carefully, drying it with a towel and leaving it on the sink before he joined John, who was squarely under the hot water, hands braced against the walls for balance.

James snuck his arm around John's waist so they were sharing the stream of water and John leaned back against him with a sigh. There was no shyness, no hesitation. It was as if the last two years hadn't happened and they had always been here, like this.

“I did miss you,” John said quietly and James chuckled.

“I missed you more than I can say. I'm so sorry, John, can you ever forgive me for being such a lout?”

“I don't know,” John said, smirking. “Are you ever going to do that thing with your tongue again?”

James groaned, dragging John closer against him, skin touching from his collarbones to his knees, his half hard cock nestled between John's thighs. John's hands were covering his, relying solely on him for balance and he took them one by one, pressing them against the wall in front of John before he sank to his knees, his hands skimming down John's back to his ass, spreading him open as John moaned, shifting his foot to get a better balance. He cried out when James tongue swiped over him lightly, barely teasing.

“James,” he groaned and James smirked.

He teased John with his tongue, licking long strips up his crack, licking the water from his skin as it ran down his back. He swirled his tongue around the puckered skin of John's hole, watching as it fluttered and clenched, opening for him as he pushed his tongue inside slowly, drawing back and thrusting in again, licking as deep as he could, driving John wild. He slid his thumbs on either side of John's hole and pressed gently, pulling back to watch as he opened easily, his whole body shaking under James' hands. James hooked his thumbs in and tugged, sending a bolt of pain up John's spine, just the way he liked and above him, John panted, one hand coming off the wall as he reached for his aching cock.

“No,” James growled, slapping his hand away. John groaned as he put his hand back on the wall and shoved his hips back, begging for more.

James obliged, using his thumbs to pull John open carefully as he pushed his tongue inside again, licking all around him, getting him wet deep inside. He felt John shudder and he slid one finger in all the way to the third knuckle, crooking it and pressing down hard on John's prostate, smirking as he bit down on John's ass, rubbing with his finger as John shook harder and harder and then he froze, coming with a broken cry as his cock twitched. James worked him through it until John was whimpering and then he stood, circling his arms around the other man and drawing him tight to his chest as he peppered his shoulders and neck with kisses after he rinsed his mouth in the spray.

“Bed,” John managed to say after a few minutes, his eyes blinking hazily open to gaze at James.

James smiled, unable to resist leaning forward and kissing John softly, nibbling at his lips. With one hand he reached for the knob, tuning the shower off and slowly stepping out, supporting John as he left the shower and let James wrap a large towel around him, drying him carefully before he dried himself. He combed his fingers through John's hair, patting it dry until it was only damp, then he bent and easily hoisted John in his arms.

John squeaked in protest, then smiled, snuggling closer to James as he carried him to the bed and tucked him under the covers. Once he'd flipped the lights off and turned up the heater he crawled into bed, his skin pressing against John's as they curled together, kissing softly.

“James,” John whispered against James lips and James hummed in question. “I want to feel you.”

James groaned as want shot through his, the ache returning to his cock as John pressed close.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly, caressing John's cheek.

“I'll take it if I have to, you know I can,” John teased and James chuckled, kissing him deeply as he reached for his side table.

His fingers closed around the tub he was looking for and he broke away from the kiss, his mouth leaving a hot trail down John's body as he scooted lower, leaving a few red marks on his neck and collarbones, worrying his pert nipples between his teeth as John moaned, hands clutched in his hair. He bit into John's hip, just above the bone, drawing a cry from John as he arched, his cock filling once more and just begging to be tasted. James popped open the jar and slicked two fingers, hooking John's thighs over his shoulders as he circled his hole gently, please at how loose he still was, sliding both fingers in quickly as he dropped his head and sucked John into his mouth at the same time, taking him as deep as he could without choking. John's fingers tightened almost painfully in his hair and James groaned, the sound vibrating through his throat and John gasped, swearing at the dark ceiling as his hips bucked, up into James' mouth and back on his fingers.

“James, please, I want you in me now,” John whined but James ignored him, adding a third finger as he continued to suck him gently, each move drawing a moan or a gasp from John.

Finally, when John was panting hard and James could tell he was right on the edge, he drew away, sitting back on his knees to admire the flush to John's skin, barely visible in the dim light that filtered in from the streetlights outside. John's hair was spread over the pillow and he was panting, his cock hard and leaking against his belly, his eyes blown wide with arousal. James had never seen anything so beautiful and he said as much as he kissed up John's chest to his mouth, kissing him deeply as he reached blindly for the tub again, rubbing the slick substance over his cock with a moan that John swallowed.

Shuffling forward he lined himself up, his free hand sliding under John's hips and tilting him up just so, sliding them together in one long move that drew a keening cry from John as his back arched, his head thrown back, his legs tight around James as he pulled him in, locking them together.

“I love you,” James whispered against his ear as he began to move, slow, rolling movements, designed to drag out their pleasure, to leave John incoherent with desire. With a start he pulled away when he heard John sob, finding tears in his eyes.

“John?” he whispered, stilling as his hand ran through John's hair. “What is it? Please, don't cry, please.”

“I can't help it,” John managed. “I love you so much, James, god, I can't even tell you how much I love you.”

“You don't need to,” James whispered, sealing their mouths together in a soft, wet kiss.

He rolled his hips slowly, in no hurry, the drag and pull of John around him the only thing that filled his mind, all other thoughts gone as he surrendered to the feeling of skin against his, of John's breath puffing against his ear, of John's foot dug into his back, and his fingers in his hair. He was drawing closer to the edge, could feel the tightness in his stomach, the anticipation of release rolling through him. He groaned, pushing deeper, harder, John gasping under him and urging him to do it again.

Shifting his hips, James got a hand under John, around his shoulder, and he thrust hard, almost bruisingly so and John cried out, his eyes squeezed shut as pleasure rolled through him.

“Again,” he gasped and James obliged, working his hips against John in long movements, drawing out slowly then slamming in hard, over and over until John was sobbing in ernest, his cock leaking.

“Come for me, John,” James whispered against his ear, each move bringing them closer and closer together. He reached his other hand down and surrounded John's cock, squeezing once and that was all it took.

John screamed as James thrust into him fast, his hand working over him in time to his thrusts, pulling his orgasm from him, drawing it out as long as he could, watching with pleasure hazed eyes as rope after rope of come burst from him, long and hard, his ass clenching down on James so hard he saw stars as he worked John through his release, until he collapsed back on the bed, panting and boneless.

James shifted, still hard inside him and John moaned, pushing at James weakly until he rolled them, holding John's hips as he settled over James, sinking down on him with a long low moan.

“I want to feel you,” he whispered, his eyes barely open as he rolled his hips slowly.

James gritted his teeth, his fingers clutched tight as John moved slowly, bracing his hands on his chest and rising up, sinking down again hard, ass clutching as he rose up again, dragging along Flint's cock and making him shake, his orgasm hurtling towards him.

“Let go, James,” John whispered and James groaned, planting his feet and slamming up hard, two, three times before he buried himself deep and shuddered, his cock pulsing deep inside John as he filled him. He could feel his own come leaking out around him as John squeezed him rhythmically, working him through his orgasm as the world turned white around him.

When he could see again, when he could open his eyes, he found John resting his head on one elbow, gazing down at him with a soft smile on his face. He'd wiped them clean, and tucked the covers back around them, and now his fingers were drawing soft patterns on James' chest.

“Stay,” James said softly, his hand catching John's and holding it, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. “Please stay.”

John smiled, leaning down and kissing James softly and slowly, whispering one word against his lips.

“Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
